


Favors

by ZafiraMente



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraMente/pseuds/ZafiraMente
Summary: It is after Naraku is defeated, Kagome is back in the future, leaving Inuyasha alone, and Sesshomaru is leaving Rin with Kaede. But he has favors he must ask.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 36





	1. Kaede

**Author's Note:**

> There is no actual Sess/Rin at this stage, this is the end of the anime, which just lays some groundwork for the future. Personally, anime ages are forked up, and the timeline of the series doesn't make sense, so I invented my own head canon for it! 
> 
> Rin is 8-9 when the series starts, Kagome is 15, the series takes place over 3 years (because if we really counted up how much school Kagome was supposed to have missed in one year, it doesn't make sense) and then there's the three years before the epilogue of the series, which makes Rin 12 when this particular fiction starts. It would make her 15 when Kagome returns. Kagome in my mind is 15, over three years so 18 at the start of the finale, and then she finishes college and is 21 by the time of the epilogue. 
> 
> Emotionally, I consider Inuyasha to be about 5, and Sesshomaru about 9. They do not behave as if they have had large amounts of life experience, even though they supposedly have. 
> 
> And so what this is, is more the emotional/personality connection, even though there is no relationship yet. It's similar to kids who get crushes on each other and then end up dating when they are old enough to understand what that really is. 
> 
> I throw that out there because I know the feelings on SessRin by some, but just explaining what's in my head. Plus, it's anime and not at all like real life LOL 
> 
> But for any real relationship that would have sexual connotations, Adult!Rin all the way. 
> 
> At this point, I consider it complete, but I won't swear to never add to it LOL

“Ye know ye must leave her here.” Kaede’s voice was almost gentle when she approached Sesshomaru, after everything was over: Naraku and Kagome presumably gone forever, along with the Shikon Jewel. It was night and the breeze could be heard through the leaves in the trees. Sesshomaru was standing guard over the sleeping party that included all their combined groups, minus Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha was off looking for her, in case she was still somewhere in this world, tracking her scent everywhere they had traveled. 

“I know.” His voice was placid and outwardly he did not seem to care. “She is young. She needs to learn a human way of life.” Internally, while he knew it was the correct thing to do, he still did not _want_ to do it. He was attached to the girl beyond and without good reason.

“She won’t want to stay with me.”

“I know.” The very edge of his lips curled. It pleased him that she was attached to him too. “I will speak with her about it. She doesn’t have a choice at this stage.” She would choose to stay with him, but she needed to have more life experience before she could really make a decision that was permanent.

Kaede nodded solemnly. “It will be hard for her to assimilate. You’re going to need to stay away, so she doesn’t just wait for ye.” He knew that as well, though he didn’t like it.

“I will provide for her material needs while she stays here and will limit visits to no more than once a year.” It made him feel better about the thought of leaving her in the village, knowing she would not want for anything. “She may be trained in whichever vocation she wishes. She should also be trained to read and write, and behavior fitting of society.” As an afterthought, “She should have combat training too, to ensure her safety in the future.” While he knew she needed independence from him, her vulnerability caused some concern. “And I will speak with Inuyasha to ensure he protects the village.” Of course, he would also protect the village for a larger radius, this was his land after all, nothing unusual about him doing that. But he could not be everywhere at once, and he was very unhappy at the thought that something could happen to her _again_. He knew nothing would bring her back, and that was completely unacceptable.

Kaede didn’t try and hide her surprise at that comment. She knew the two half brothers were usually at odds, and it spoke volumes to the depth of concern that he would go to the trouble to ensure Inuyasha watched over her. “I suppose that would be acceptable.” She wasn’t sure the visits would be a good idea, but at least at first, it would help Rin to accept the change in life circumstance.

Sesshomaru nodded once, then turned abruptly to find Rin to speak with her. Kaede watched him go, wondering if even he knew how he cared for the girl. 


	2. Rin

“Rin.” Sesshomaru waited until it was morning to speak to her. “I wish you to finish your meal, then come with me.”

Rin’s eyes lit up. “Of course, Sesshomaru-sama.” She started shoveling the rice into her mouth faster, eager to hear what they were going to do now that Naraku was defeated. In short order, she looked to Kaede to be excused. Kaede nodded, knowing what was coming next.

They walked into the forest together, Sesshomaru walking slowly so she could keep up easily. “You are growing quickly.” His voice held a tone of approval. 

“Thank you, my lord. Where shall we be going next?” Her bright eyes looked up at him. 

He stopped, motioning for her to sit in the clearing. He also sat so he would not tower over her so. “This period of growth is important to humans, I’m told. And I have neglected my duties while dealing with the threat of Naraku.” He paused, looking at her, gauging whether she would glean what he was trying to say. 

Rin’s face fell, tears filling her eyes. “You want to leave me here.” 

His chest clenched seeing her tears. He did not wish to see her sad, so he softened it. “I do not _want_ to, but I will. You are important to me.” He was pleased to see the happiness that sparked in her expression; the tears remained, but there was hope in them. “I need for you to be educated and trained and I am unable to train a human, that is a task for humans.”

“Will you ever come back?” The tears spilled over, even though she didn’t want to cry. She didn’t want to be left behind.

He smoothed her cowlick down, then wiped her tears, trying to use touch to reassure her. “Of course. I will visit when the cherries blossom every year, and I expect to see your progress. Can you do that for me?” He would not speak to many with such gentleness and consideration, but she was different. 

She nodded without hesitation. “I can. I will learn so much, you will not believe it!” she said earnestly. After a few beats, she spoke softly. “Rin will miss traveling with Sesshomaru-sama.” She didn’t try to argue with him though; she could tell this was not up for debate.

He smiled softly in response. “And this Sesshomaru will miss traveling with Rin.” She impulsively leaned forward to hug him. He allowed it, even going as far as to return it. He then stood, helping her up as well. “I am making arrangements for your care. You shall live under Kaede-sama for the duration of your training.”

“How long must I stay? ” Her heart was heavy from the conversation, but perhaps eventually she could reunite with him.

He shook his head to indicate there was not a set amount of time. “It depends on how quickly you learn.”

“And after I’ve finished my training?” She looked up at him hopefully, begging him with her eyes to say he would come back for her.

Sesshomaru knelt down, so he could be eye to eye with her again. “After that, we will discuss your future. If your training is adequate and you so desire, you may continue to travel with me. Or perhaps you will find a life among humans that you enjoy. It will be your choice, once you are old enough and experienced enough to make such decisions wisely.”

“I won’t want to stay with the humans, I want to go with _you_ ,” she exclaimed emphatically.

“Perhaps, perhaps not. But it is important that you are given the opportunity. I do not wish to deny you anything, which includes the chance to have a life that is not so perilous.” Selfishly, he didn’t want her to stay with the humans, but he also knew it was the right thing to do.

She nodded, looking down at her bare toes in the grass. He stood again and they resumed their walk back to the village. “Please don’t forget about Rin.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper. 

“It is impossible to forget about Rin.” He gave her one more smile before they got close enough for anyone else to see it. “Run along, I have arrangements to make for you.” 

She started walking away slowly, checking back over her shoulder a couple times, as if to ensure he hadn’t left already. Sesshomaru sighed, then went to seek out Jaken and A-Un.


	3. Jaken

“My lord! I have been looking for you!” Jaken was his normal, excitable self.

“Jaken, I have an important task that I wish to entrust to you.” He wasn’t stupid, he knew the way to Jaken’s heart was his vanity. Just because he didn’t typically deign to use niceties to manipulate people to do things didn’t mean he was incapable of it.

Jaken gasped in happiness. “Of _course,_ Sesshomaru-sama! I am yours to command for _any_ vital duty.” His chest puffed up in pride.

“I would ask you to stay in this village, with Rin.” He considered, then added as an additional motivator. “Please.” He rarely said please, but he also knew Jaken wouldn’t want to stay behind. He wouldn’t force it, which meant he needed Jaken to want to do it. 

Jaken’s jaw dropped, then he started spluttering. “Stay? Rin? But! Augh!”

“You are the only one I can trust to perform this task.” It was true in the broadest sense of the word. While he trusted Kaede and Inuyasha and their abilities to keep Rin physically safe, he did have some concerns about how they would speak of him. Jaken would ensure that they would not attempt to turn Rin against him inappropriately. He would accept if Rin wanted to stay with humans, but it should be her choice and not be unduly influenced. Jaken would look after _his_ interests and be a good conduit for information.

Jaken opened his mouth again, but no words came out for a few moments. He didn’t want to be left behind, yet Sesshomaru was bestowing the greatest compliments he had ever given and had even said ‘please’! How could he deny his master this assignment? His mouth closed for a moment while he straightened and tried to look magnanimous in acceptance. “My lord, I am honored. While I would prefer to stay with you,” he bowed, looking up to give a quick look of pitifulness, “I will do as you have requested.”

“You are a truly loyal servant, Jaken.” While he could not bring himself to bow to the simpering demon, he gave one verbal reward for accepting the assignment: “Thank you.”

Jaken was over the moon at the respect and trust Sesshomaru was placing in him, even if it was just to care for Rin. He couldn’t deny Sesshomaru’s attachment to the girl and the value he placed on her life, and so he could recognize the many ways it was an honor. Plus, he had to admit, it was nice in Kaede’s village, with comfortable futons and peace. While Inuyasha would be present, he definitely outranked that Kitsune, Shippo so he would be the highest-ranking demon! “I will ensure her continued loyalty to you, my lord.”

Sesshomaru sighed at that phrasing, knowing Jaken well by this point. “I do not wish you to ensure her loyalty to me or anyone. Her decisions should be _her decisions_ , not the desires of Kaede, the humans, or even myself. I simply wish her to be free to seek happiness as she desires.” He was a little surprised when he said that, even more to realize it was true. While he hoped Rin would return to him when she was older, what he wanted more than anything was for her to be happy. If that meant a life in a human village and a normal human life, that’s what he wanted for her too. He refused to consider that latter option at this moment though, it caused anger and unhappiness he did not want to consider at this moment. “You do not have to live with the humans or even live in the village if you do not wish, but be a resource for her, a conduit between us as needed, and teach her etiquette of demon court.”

Jaken accepted the instructions on his involvement in Rin’s life, and they discussed other details while Jaken accompanied him to speak with A-Un, who required no convincing to stay near Rin.

Now the most painful discussion: Inuyasha.


	4. Inuyasha

Sesshomaru could smell that Inuyasha regularly returned to the old bone-eater’s well to look for any signs of his miko, so he went to intercept him there. Inuyasha clearly had the strength to ensure that if any demons threatened the village in general or Rin specifically, he could dispatch them.

Inuyasha was sitting, leaning his back against the well while gazing up at the clouds, melancholy rolling off him in waves. Of course, the moment his half-brother arrived he immediately was on his feet and in a defensive position. “What do you want, Sesshomaru?” 

“I wish to ask you a favor.” It was painful to say those words to his younger brother, and he couldn’t help the edge of a growl in his voice.

Inuyasha snorted. “Fuck off.” He sat back down, looking at his hands. He was not happy that he still hadn’t found Kagome. Inside the Shikon Jewel, he really thought maybe for once, everything would turn out ok. They beat Naraku and it seems they destroyed the jewel, but he lost Kagome. He wasn’t entirely sure that he felt it was a fair trade. Kagome was worth more to him than anything. If Sesshomaru was going to give him shit about Kagome, he didn’t want to hear it.

Initially, he felt a flare of anger at Inuyasha’s attitude and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, but then remembered how he felt while he carried Rin’s dead body back from the Underworld. His hand fell off the hilt. Clearly his younger brother was suffering at the loss of his miko. He was at a loss for what to say though, so many different emotions that he was not used to feeling in general, especially not in conjunction with his half-brother. Without any idea of what to say to express sympathy, he decided to just ignore what Inuyasha said. “Rin is going to stay with Kaede, and I would like your help to ensure her safety.” 

That shocked Inuyasha enough that he looked up. “What?” Was his brother actually asking for real help? To protect a human? 

Annoyance was in Sesshomaru’s voice as he repeated himself. “I am asking you to help look after Rin while I am away. That’s what you do, protect humans, no?” The last question was almost accusatory.

Inuyasha felt very confused. He knew his brother traveled with the human girl, but now he was leaving her behind? And he still cared about her safety? “Why are you asking me?” He was suspicious that this was some sort of set up somehow.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. Inuyasha _had_ to be difficult, of course. “You are the only creature in these lands that even comes close to my power, and her association with me and the fight against Naraku could leave her at risk.” She had already been used before to get to him, and he would like to avoid it from happening again.

“Feh. If something happens, just bring her back with your sword.” Inuyasha looked down, losing interest in the conversation. He wasn’t needed really. Tenseiga could bring people back to life if needed, if he was worried about her getting hurt.

“She cannot. Not again.” Of course, she had also been resurrected by the Meido Stone as well, but he did not have to admit that Inuyasha. Or that he killed the Guardian of the Underworld to try and revive her after her death. 

He startled and looked back up at Sesshomaru. “Again? She’s died before and you brought her back? Why in the hell did you do that?” He wasn’t meaning to imply that Rin didn’t merit life, just disbelief that his half-brother would go to the trouble of saving a human from death. 

Sesshomaru growled angrily, now drawing his sword. “I do not need to justify why she deserves to live to you. Will you protect her or are you a danger to her?” His stance showed he was prepared to fight Inuyasha to the death, if he responded incorrectly.

Inuyasha held his hands up in a ‘stop’ motion, though not even standing to defend himself. He wasn’t sure if he would care too much if he was struck down now. Why did he bother going through all that, falling in love with that human girl, if she was only going to be ripped away from him yet again? He should have just died when Kikyo tried to kill him the first time. “That’s not what I’m saying, asshole. I just didn’t think you cared whether anyone lived or died.” But he did remember Sesshomaru being very preoccupied with Rin’s safety during the final battle. And then he remembered that Sesshomaru saved Kagome when he had attacked her under Naraku’s influence. “I guess I owe you one for saving Kagome,” he muttered. 

Mollified, Bakuseiga was resheathed. “You do. And…” he struggled internally with the next admission. “I care whether Rin is safe.” He debated whether to continue, but decided it was better that Inuyasha knew all the information. “She has been resurrected twice already. There can be no third time.” His voice while still apathetic in tone, dropped in volume to hint at the pain it caused him to think of her no longer living.

Blink. Inuyasha gaped. This was so unlike the man he had come to know before the final battle. Wait until he told Kagome! That brought him to a sudden halt, remembering that he couldn’t tell Kagome anything, she was gone. “I’ll make sure she stays safe, I promise.” He promised Kagome that too. He hoped she was safe back home in the future. That was the only way he could continue functioning, the thought that she was safe and happy in her future life with her family. “How long are you leaving her in the village?”

“Until she is comfortable enough with humans to make an informed decision of whether to spend time with a demon, and until she has received necessary education and training to contribute to society.” If he was going to go down his father’s path, he could see the benefit of having a human with him to help in negotiations with human villages, and Rin was adept at connecting to even the hardest-hearted people, making her very valuable, specifically. “She is at an important stage of human growth, and I do not wish to endanger her while I consolidate power.” 

Inuyasha nodded slowly. He could respect that decision. He had sent Kagome back to her family once, telling her to not come back because of the danger to her, but she had defied him and returned to this time, returned to him. “Are you intending to…?” He recognized many of his brother’s emotions to be similar to his about Kagome sometimes and wasn’t sure if Sesshomaru considered her betrothed to him. It wouldn’t be unusual for a human lord to do such, but of course this was Sesshomaru, so everything that wasn’t assholery was a surprise.

That brought Sesshomaru up short. He had not even considered that, nor had he spoken to her about it. He didn’t know what she would be like after spending so much time with humans. Or how she would feel about him. He closed his eyes for a moment when he felt the physical pain of thinking that when he came back, she might no longer wish to travel with him, that she might wish to marry a human boy and stay in a human village.

His emotional range was not developed enough to consider the implications for the feelings he might have in the future. She was still a child, one with potential, one he cared about, but a child still. And her being involved with him would put her in more danger, so having a human as her mate when the time came would be far more logical and smart, even though there was a sharp desire to kill anyone who looked at her like that. “No. She is free to do what she wishes.” He considered for a moment, then selfishly added, “But she should not be betrothed to another without consulting me first, unless it is a love match.” The last pained him to add, but he was resolute that she would be allowed to make her own decisions. 

Interesting. Inuyasha was starting to be able to read his brother better, and he could sense the confusion and fear from him. He stood up, and said solemnly, “I swear on Tessaiga, I will do everything in my power to ensure her safety.” Kagome would be proud of him for this. This was something he could do, beyond moping at the well, hoping for her return. And she always wanted him to mend fences with his half-brother.

“Thank you.” He could tell Inuyasha was taking it seriously and understood how important Rin was, which gave him peace. He could concentrate on his domain if Inuyasha was watching over her.

Like Jaken, the hanyo was shocked by the thanks. ‘ _Maybe the bastard really is changing for the better,’_ he thought. “Keh,” was the only outward response, but that was good enough for Sesshomaru and he went flying off without another word.


	5. Sesshomaru

When the time finally came for Sesshomaru to leave, there was no big farewell party, just Jaken trying to look brave while tears ran down his cheeks and of course Rin, who was trying to take her cue from Jaken and not openly cry, despite the tracks of her tears on her cheeks. He also knew Inuyasha was somewhere nearby; close enough to collect her without delay once he was gone, but far enough away to allow him to at least pretend they had a modicum of privacy. 

“It’s going to be hard to sleep without mokomoko-sama,” Rin sniffled as she spoke, half-heartedly trying to convince him to stay, despite still trying to be brave. Nightmares were not unusual for her, nor surprising considered all she had been through. She didn’t really think he was going to change his mind though.

Impulsively, Sesshomaru braced himself and plucked a small tuft of fur from his mokomoko. The fur would have no special powers, but maybe it would make her feel better, and remind her of him. He held it out to her wordlessly, hoping she would understand that he was trying to help, even if he couldn’t stay.

Her eyes widened when he did that, reverently taking the tuft and tucking it into her sleeve, looking at him gratefully. “Thank you Sesshomaru-sama.” She thought for a moment, feeling like she should give him something in return. She untied her small ponytail and held up the ribbon to him in exchange. She wasn’t sure if he would take it, but she wanted him to have something to ensure he wouldn’t forget about her. “You promised.” Her eyes still held fear that she would be abandoned.

It wasn’t that she didn’t love those in the village, but everything bad that had happened in her life had happened when she was living with other humans. To her, living in a village was horror and death, be it at the hands of bandits, other humans or demons. While she had many terrifying experiences when traveling with Sesshomaru, she had a deep feeling of safety that underpinned everything, because of her well-placed faith in the demon in front of her. 

Sesshomaru took the ribbon carefully from her outstretched hand, closing his eyes a little as he brought it to his nose. It held her scent and would do what she wanted: remind him of her. As if he could forget her, but being able to have her scent would be reassuring to him too. He smiled at her, not caring if his half-brother saw it. “I will never break that promise, Rin.” It was true. That hurt part of his heart, knowing how mortal she was, and that no matter how long he lived, he would never forget her. He kissed the top of her head and then took off in a flash of light. He had to leave before he could see her crying in earnest, because he wasn’t sure he would be _able_ to leave if he saw that. His own eyes felt bothered by the dry dusty air near the village too.

Rin sat down heavily where she was, taking out the fluff and rubbing it softly on her skin to comfort herself while she cried. Jaken came over and she flung her arms around him, almost pulling him into her lap. “I miss him already Jaken-sama!”

Jaken actually hugged her back, patting her back comfortingly. Her tears helped him dry his own. “So do I, Rin. But our lord has set tasks upon us, and we must make him proud. Can you do that?” He stood back, trying to give her the aloof stern look that Sesshomaru did so well. 

Tears slowing, she nodded, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her kimono. “I will do my very best.”

“We have a long way to go on your manners, I can tell already!” But before he could go into how ill-mannered she was, Kaede and Inuyasha walked up to them. 

“Come on. Hop on,” Inuyasha grumbled. “Let’s get you something to eat.” He didn’t like to see the kid crying, even though he thought it was stupid she was crying over a bastard like Sesshomaru. 

Rin considered it hesitantly, then used the offered hand to get on, piggy-back-style. Inuyasha’s ears drooped a little. She was a little kid and easy to carry. Not like when he would let Kagome ride on his back. He missed her weight and scent being so close to him. He didn’t run with Rin like he did with Kagome, but he did randomly bounce, trying and succeeding to elicit a giggle from the girl, which helped his own spirits.

When he let her down at Kaede’s house, the older woman noticed the ball of fluff in her hand. “What is that, child?” She had suspicions but wanted to be sure.

“Sesshomaru-sama gave me a little piece of mokomoko-sama to help me not get scared when I sleep.” She gripped it tightly and couldn’t help smiling, brushing it against her cheek in what would become a familiar motion of comfort for her. 

Kaede sighed and shook her head. She didn’t love that he had given her a personal token. But, if that was what it took to get him out of the picture, she would accept it. “I’ll help ye bind it properly into a tuft so ye don’t lose it.” She was rewarded with another hopeful smile from the girl.

This was going to be a problem eventually, she feared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was cleverer than I even intended to be when I named this. I picked it having completely blanked out on the concept of favors, such as a handkerchief, given to a knight by a maiden. I mean, I obviously knew the concept, but when I picked the name, I didn't even think of the fact they traded favors. The piece of mokomoko was inspired by the Japanese actors Q&A when they were talking about the twins stealing pieces of mokomoko when he was dead asleep. But all the chapters were favors he was asking, and then I was like "duh, this one named after him because he's giving and receiving a favor"
> 
> Just so no one thinks I'm actually that clever. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never tried to rewrite any of my fics in spanish, even though I am fluent. I'm considering rewriting one, maybe this one, to work on my spanish writing skills, which have fallen to shit. If you have opinions, leave a comment :) Constructive criticism always welcome. I don't use a beta and try and catch all the typos and forgotten words, but everyone knows how challenging that can be!


End file.
